


Strange Love

by orphan_account



Series: Random IDW Erotica [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dominant Raphael, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, submissive Alopex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of post-Mutant Town one-shots. Some fluffy, some sad, all erotica.
Relationships: Alopex/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Random IDW Erotica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Strange Love

**Author's Note:**

> All these stories are set in Mutant Town, which canonically takes place several years after the start of the IDW series. All the major canon characters are adults at this point.

Sometimes, on rare occasions, Raph had good ideas. Opening up the topmost floor of the building the shelter was in to use as her own personal apartment? Good. Making the second floor, just below that, exclusively storage? Even better. It was nice, having some privacy now and then to spend time with the hotheaded ninja, even if that time felt like it was too few and far between. When he wasn’t busy at the dojo, it seemed like he always had some new project with his brothers, helping Donnie work on the school repairs or Leo with the greenhouse.

Of course, now they were moving into spring. March had given way to April, and a familiar tingle in her gut was enough of a hint that she needed to avoid going on runs for a while, letting her assistants handle most of the work in the shelter.

Her mutation had its downfalls. Looking back on it, she felt herself wishing it hadn’t just been her thick, plush coat stuck in “winter mode.” She never shed to a lighter coat, even as the seasons got notably warmer, and that often meant a lot of brushing to keep her fur tidy and to avoid overheating as it got hot out…

Why couldn’t that “frozen in time” feature have gone for the rest of her, too? But no, here she was, stretched out on a cold pad Donnie designed for her on top of her bed. Her ears stayed pinned back, a pillow held between her knees as she muffled any sounds she made with a pillow. It was one thing she’d never told Raph about- their usual encounters were fun, but she enjoyed being able to switch things up, and when she was like this…

A little whine curled through her throat as she bit down on a different pillow, powerful hips shifting. Being a fox had its advantages, but going into heat every spring and fall? Not so much. She slid a finger inside herself as her thumb worked her clit, but it wasn’t doing much anymore. She’d worked herself to a couple of orgasms earlier, but she needed something more now. She needed a cock inside her, she needed to be held down and bred, hard and rough.

Something she knew wasn’t going to come.

Distressed as she was, she didn’t notice the door opening. Raph had a key, she knew that. Their relationship was extremely close, and she didn’t mind him coming and going as he pleased. But she’d expected him to be busy today, staying out of the way while she dealt with “whatever it was she dealt with,” in his words. She was lucky her heat didn’t last four whole months, but the single week out of every one of those four months were torture.

For a moment or two, the turtle just stared at her with wide eyes, a bit startled by the scene he’d walked in on. Then the smell hit his snout, and he blinked, moving forward to reach out and rub one of her ears with a half grin.

Her not snapping at the touch without asking was proof enough of what was going on.

“Oh, Pex, how long has this been goin’ on?” he queried, letting his thumb brush along the back of her sensitive ear. “You could’ve come and found me.”

She grumbled a bit in response, baring her fangs before sighing heavily, just leaning her head into the touch. “I don’t know how much you could do, exactly. Heat doesn’t just go away. Pretty sure you’re not putting any kits in me.”

He snorted at that, sitting down on the edge of the bed, never once letting up on rubbing her ears. “Well, no, prob’ly not. But that don’t mean I can’t help make you feel a little better through all this. Up to you, though, babe- not gonna force you to do anything.”

It was a tempting proposition. Even if she couldn’t get pregnant from this, so far as any of them knew, having something to rut against that wasn’t a pillow or her own paw was certainly a prospect. It wasn’t like they weren’t sexually active; they had been for the while, and right now the thought of him pinning her to the mattress was way more appealing than whatever she was doing. So finally, Alopex heaved a sigh, shoving her head against his hand with a nuzzle. “Then what are you just sitting around for? I’m losing my mind here.”

That was all it took. He released her ear and stood, and the loose slacks he’d taken to wearing - mostly to fit in with the rest of the humans-turned-mutants in the walled off town - were dropped as he stood. They really didn’t need to wear them, any more than she needed to wear the dresses she’d taken to. He and his brothers all had their lengths hidden in a sheath beneath the carapace, but the slit at his groin was already parting as she shifted, lifting herself up to toss that same loose burlap dress into the corner, settling onto her hands and knees.

Had her mind been anywhere but drowning further in her heat, she would’ve maybe been embarrassed at how hungrily she watched him come to full length and girth. A human probably would’ve found his size intimidating, and she’d had some time with it herself at first, but now…

He didn’t have much time to even move forward, as the fox was - as she always was - just a little faster than he was. She was wet enough that she probably could have taken him with no problem, but with the prospect of more than just rubbing herself to unsatisfactory completion multiple times over the course of the week in front of her, any logical thought had been taken over by the desire to just have him.

They were lucky. She knew this. A million and one things could have gone wrong, either one of them could have died at any time, or circumstances could have simply played out differently, with them never having the opportunity to get so close. But she loved him, as much as he loved her, and more than the heat boiling away in her belly, she was happy that if anyone could be there to give her exactly what she needed through this vicious heat cycle, it was Raphael.

It was a little tricky, those first few moments. One paw rested on his plastron while the other steadied his thick length. Her muzzle wasn’t big, and she’d had to really practice to be able to just get the head into her mouth when they first started fooling around. Even now, much more practiced than she had been, it took a few tries to finally rest her nose up against his plastron, her throat bulging from all of him.

For now, she just started slowly.

She could already feel the little churring rumble in his chest as she started to move her head, back and forth, taking more of his cock into her muzzle as she did. He’d moved one hand to the top of her head, rubbing her ears, and eventually both joined, encouragingly tugging her forward with each time she brought her head down on him. It had taken her a long time to get past the gag reflex, considering his massive size… but now that seemed like a distant thought. As his thumbs stroked her ears, she finally brought her head down fully, cold wet nose pressed against his plastron as she lowered the paw no longer holding him steady to rub at her own soaked slit.

With him fully hilted in her throat, he was glad to get more into it, gripping her ears a bit more roughly as he began to set a slow but steady pace, rocking his hips as he pumped his length into her muzzle, grunting a bit as a grin spread over his face at the mindless, lustful moans coming out of the fox whose muzzle he was thrusting into.

As for Alopex, she was beyond enthusiastic, bringing her head down as hard as she safely could whenever he thrust forward, her bright gold eyes rolled back to look up into Raph’s face, claws on the paw resting on his plastron gently scraping against the hard carapace. This was a good start, but she wanted more- **needed** more. But she still had her mind together enough to know that even if she managed to come while he was fucking her muzzle, he had far more stamina than she did in her heat.

A little whine escaped her as he started thrusting harder, and Alopex shuddered, slipping two fingers into herself before, as shoved his length down her throat one more time, she gave a startled squeal as she came for the first time, panting against his plastron. Raph kept rubbing her ears with one hand, the other coming down to rub her throat where he could feel his own cock bulging. She looked so pretty like this… god, he loved her.

Still stroking her ears, he drew himself back until he popped free of her muzzle, leaving her whining and panting before he shoved her down onto her back. He was being rougher than he normally would be, but she wasn’t resisting, her hips lifting up off the bed as she whined again. Not time to give her what she wanted yet, no… he wanted to bring her to as many orgasms as he could, be it oral or with his cock deep inside her, bulging out that slim, soft belly. For the next one, though, he pulled her up just enough to press a kiss onto her muzzle, churring as he felt her tongue against his, and grinning when she broke the kiss with a low, guttural moan as he slid one thick finger inside her.

She was so wet already, dripping from any times she’d worked herself to orgasm before he found her like this and from coming just from him thrusting his length down her throat, and he couldn’t help but grin as he started to pump his finger into her clenching heat, using his free hand to rub her clit. Alopex was burning hot down here, partly an indication of her heat, and partly because she was so damn turned on at the moment. He knew that her heat was probably doing a lot for all this right now, but that he could leave her so mindless, make her come himself…

He was pretty proud of himself for that.

Dark eyes trailed to the sides as he watched her paws clench in the sheet covering the cold pad, her hips jerking up with every time he slid his finger back into her. Her head was tossed back, muzzle open as she panted, but after a few quick pumps of his hand she turned her attention back towards him, whining softly. “Raph, please, that’s not-”

“Not enough?” A faint grin crossed Raph’s face, and as his free hand continued to rub her clit, pinching the nub just hard enough to get her to let out a startled, jerky moan, he slid his second finger in, scissoring the two together as he thrust them in and out of her hole. This time she squealed, coming a second time around his fingers… and he didn’t let up, thrusting his fingers harder. “Oh, you are so beautiful, you know that? Look at you. You know what you need, Pex?”

Alopex didn’t reply to him at first, thrusting her hips against his hand as he continued to roughly finger her, panting with her tongue lolling out the side of her mouth. Her hips jerked and she moaned again, shivering. “Wh- what do- do I need?”

“My cock, inside you. You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t walk tomorrow, babe?” She shivered, clenching around his fingers again, paws kicking out. She hadn’t even had time to recover from that second orgasm, and he already had her rocketing towards a third. Her heat was continuing to rage inside her, however, and despite both times, she was desperate for more. “Want me to put kits in you?”

Her whole frame shuddered again, squealing as he curled his fingers sharply up against her g-spot, rubbing as her back bowed up off the bed. It took just a few more rubs against her clit while doing that for her to come a third time, descending into hurried begging, pleading for him to give her exactly what she wanted. To breed her.

Who was he to deny her that?

Leaning forward to kiss her heaving chest, he withdrew his fingers and moved to stand, using his newly freed hand to align his cock with her soaked lips. For a moment, rubbing his cockhead slowly over her slit, he took in how she looked like this, desperate and writhing, begging him to hurry up and get inside her, almost mindless with lust.

It would be cruel to keep her waiting any longer.

On most days, Raph would’ve just slowly sunk into her, watching as a grin curled onto her muzzle, but not today. Today, once he was aligned, he hilted himself in one powerful thrust, watching as her back bowed again and she threw her head back, gasping in hard as she tried to grasp at his arms. But he was a second too fast for her for once, leaning forward to pin her paws above her head as he started to thrust hard into her, setting a powerful, steady rhythm as his hips slammed up against her.

As Alopex gasped and whined, only able to desperately shove her hips against his as he fucked her, he let his gaze drift down, watching the bulge in her belly every time he shoved his cock up inside her. She was taller than him, true, but her frame was lithe and he had eleven inches of length and equally surprising girth. The fact that she loved being filled until her belly bumped just drove him on. Grunting, he looked up at her face again.

The fox was lost in lust now, mindless as her head tossed side to side, and he had to steady himself when she came a third time, her pussy clenching hard around him. Wouldn’t it be nice if he could breed her? Give her exactly what her body wanted? A litter of kits, all from the cum he was getting ready to pour into her waiting womb?

Raph growled at the thought of it, and he began pounding harder into her, giving it all he could as she gave a little shriek. All she could do now was let him fuck her, her chest heaving, eyes rolled back in her head as her tongue stayed lolled out of her muzzle, loving how fully he filled her up, how thick he felt inside her. God this was what she wanted. She needed him to come inside her, breed her, sate her heat.

Another orgasm was building inside her, and Raph seemed to grasp this. His grip tightened on her paws, and he slowed somewhat, holding himself inside her as his free hand moved to her clit. She was going to come so many times she wouldn’t be able to move after this, and he’d do it again through her heat if he had to. With each rough rub of her clit, he slammed his hips forward, moving slow, watching how her belly bulged out each time he hilted deep inside her.

Then, without warning, he grinned and picked up the pace again, still roughly rubbing her clit. It was enough to send her over the edge yet again, and she began to beg again, babbling through the powerful orgasm. If he came inside her now, she’d probably come even harder… but he wanted her to just come down from this one first.

There was something exciting about this, even if they were pretty sure he couldn’t get her pregnant. Breeding her through her heat, the thought of her with a belly swollen with kits. **His** kits. What would they even look like if they could? Wouldn’t it be interesting to find out?

Raph gave a shudder at the thought, driving his hips into her harder than ever before, the hardest he could. She gave a shriek, gasping as she writhed, stuck on a plateau, ready to go over for one last time. His eyes drifted again to her belly, transfixed by every time it bulged out around his massive girth. His rhythm started to break, finally releasing her paws to grab hold of her hips, pounding into her with short, powerful, almost too rough thrusts. No sound in the room now outside of the wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of her hole, her keening voice, his own grunts and churrs. Those sounds, the heady smell of sex and her heat, and how submissive she was being when she usually fought back, biting and scratching, just letting him fuck her however he wanted to…

It was enough. Gripping her hips hard, he slammed home into her once. Twice. On the third time, so hard it jarred both their frames, he gave a long, low groan as he came, shooting thick ropes of cum into her waiting womb. The feel of his thick length pulsing inside her as he came sent Alopex over one more time as well, shrieking as her hole clenched around him, her feet kicking as her body twitched, their combined juices soaking the fur of her thighs and tail. Raph just had enough coherence in him to glance at her face. Her expression was more blissed out than he’d ever seen her, eyes rolled back and muzzle hanging open, drool damping the fur around her mouth as her tongue flopped loosely out the side. Shuddering, he kept himself pressed tightly against her, grinding his hips forward as he freed one hand to rub her clit, causing her whole frame to jerk.

As far as Raph could remember, this was the hardest he’d ever come, holding her lithe frame tightly to him, loathe to pull back and let too much of his cum slip free. He wasn’t sure if he could really breed her, but the thought was enough to elongate his own orgasm almost more than her body clenching and tightening around him.

When her body finally fell lax back onto the bed, her fluffy white chest was rising and falling, blinking slowly as coherence began to return to her. Her belly was swollen slightly from the sheer volume of his cum, and one shaky paw lowered to rest on that spot, a shaky smile crossing her face. “...wow.”

“Wow is right,” Raph rumbled, gathering her up, letting his half-hard length stay deep inside her as he moved for a kiss. “Feel better, babe?”

She hummed thoughtfully, returning the kiss before nuzzling his neck, little aftershocks of her last orgasm sending shivers through her frame. She had never thought she would like to be held down and fucked so roughly, but her mind was swimming, pleasure tingling in every nerve. “Still feel really hot. Maybe if you’re feeling up to it…”

A slow grin crossed Raph’s face, and he ground his hips against her. He was still partly hard, and he had no doubt he could get back to full hardness again in no time. One of those little benefits of his mutation and incredible stamina. Holding her up with one arm, he slid one hand between them to rub her oversensitive clit again, watching as she gasped and dropped her head back.

“Maybe if you’re a good girl,” he growled against her throat, grinning as her hole clenched tightly, his cock already beginning to harden again inside her, “I’ll give you another good proper breeding. But only if you beg.”

Another rough rub and she gasped and whined, a grin shakily crossing her face. “I’ll beg all you want, babe. Please… breed me like the bitch I am.”

The ninja rumbled deep in his chest, stroking her clit as he shifted to roll her over onto her hands and knees. Her front dropped, shifting her hips as the movement managed to press his impressive length even deeper into her abused slit. “Good girl. I’m gonna give you exactly what you want.”

Alopex barely had time to register what he’d said when he slammed his hips forward again, hitting a spot deeper inside her than he had before, and she squealed, the movement squeezing his cum out of her hole, but the wet noises didn’t dampen her desire any more than the roughness did. He had hold of her tail now, pulling her back hard onto his length, though periodically he stopped, holding her down with one hand against her shoulderblades until she begged him to keep fucking her. To keep breeding her.

Maybe being submissive wasn’t as bad as she thought. But that thought, too, went drifting away as he drove his cock into her again and again, riding her through orgasm after orgasm, until she felt too tired to move, until she could only lay there, tongue hanging out, until he came again, filling her even more with his virile seed.

And then he did it again.

It was exactly what she had needed.

* * *

It didn’t surprise Alopex much that as they spent most of the week with Raph holding her down, fucking her mouth and her hole alternatively, filling her so much that she swore she could feel the cum sloshing in her soft belly, that her heat seemed to sate before the end of it. And at first, she wasn’t surprised when the next month came but her heat did not. The little bump in her belly was more noticeable than ever, though, and Raph had noticed it too. His hand came to rest on it whenever they slept together in Alopex’s soundproofed attic room, and he took her more gently when they had sex now, letting her lead, riding his cock until it became obvious that her swollen belly was more than just lack of exercise.

Maybe she wasn’t so unbreedable after all...

**Author's Note:**

> If you do enjoy these, let me know! I'll be writing more over time, especially right now while I'm in the mood, one for each boy... and maybe more with their chosen partners if folks enjoy them.


End file.
